emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3918 (9th December 2004)
Plot Paul looks forward to his first family Christmas at Mill Cottage. Zak arrives and attempts to sell Rodney a sack full of mistletoe. Paul advises him to buy it. Later, Paul asks Simon whether he's told his mother yet whether he’ll be spending Christmas with them. Simon confesses that he hasn’t and Paul convinces him strike while the iron is hot. Just as Simon picks up the phone there is a ring and the door and Paul returns with Simon's mum, Lesley. Lesley tells Simon how much she's looking forward to spending Christmas with him. Simon and Nicola are forced to endure Rodney and Lesley trying to out do each other in the who has the most lavish Christmas stakes. Simon is put on the spot when Rodney mentions that he will be spending it there. He tells his mum that nothing has been decided. Later, Lesley tells Simon that she will drink a toast to him as she spends Christmas alone. Simon caves and says he will come home. Later, Nicola tearfully tells him that she hopes they have a great Christmas. Zak and Shadrach head to The Woolpack to flog some mistletoe. Much to Charity’s embarrassment, Shadrach attempts to give Sadie a Christmas kiss. Tom says that he's a good mind to ask Louise to throw them out, but Sadie replies that he’d better not because they will soon be family. Charity has a word with Zak about keeping Shadrach on a tight leash at the wedding. Zak is not impressed. He reminds Charity that she didn’t want to know her family when she married into the Tates and asks her who she turned to when that turned sour. Realising she's upset Zak, Charity goes to see him and surprises him by saying that she would be honoured if he gave her away at the wedding. Zak is delighted and goes to see Debbie and Cain to tell them the good news. Zak tells Cain that whatever trouble he's in he wants to help. Cain refuses to tell him what's going on so Debbie puts him in the picture. Zak offers to help Cain sort the heavies out. Cain insults his father by telling him that he's too old for what he has in mind. Later, Daz volunteers to help out and Cain agrees. Diane surprises Louise by turning up at The Woolpack ready for work. She admits that Jack is driving her mad and she needs to be doing something. Louise asks her whether she's ready to return and Diane jokes that if she asks her another question like that she’ll prove it by flattening her. Louise has a surprise for Diane and shows her that she's had her name above door changed from Blackstock to Sugden. Donna realises that she's gone too far with her new regime at the café and at Marlon’s insistence apologises to Emily. They agree to work together and get the takings up so Viv has nothing to complain about when she returns. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast None Notes *First appearance of Lesley Meredith since 20th August 2004. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,684,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes